A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, and a core engine section including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Turbine and compressor rotor disks operate at high speeds and support blades. Exhaust gases produced in the combustor drive a rotor disk within the turbine section and thereby rotation of a corresponding rotor disk within the compressor section. The turbine disk is attached to drive a shaft that in turn drives the compressor or the fan section.
Engine manufactures continuously seek improvements to thermal, weight and propulsive efficiencies. Improvements to engine architectures have enabled higher speeds and operation at increased temperatures. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop rotor disks that perform at higher speeds and greater temperatures.